world_war_fan_fiction_seriesfandomcom-20200213-history
Assassin of Red
Assassin of Red is the Assassin-class Servant of the Red Faction in the Great Holy Grail War, summoned by Shiro Kotomine. Her true name is Semiramis, the Wise Queen of Assyria. Born from the mermaid goddess Derketo and left on the shore to die, she was wrapped in the wings of a dove until she was found by a shepherd, Simmas, who raised and educated her until she married Onnes, an old general. However, she was taken away from him and forced to marry the king, Ninus, who fell in love with her due to her beauty. A few days after the marriage, she poisoned and killed him, the first recorded poisoning, and went on to reign over Assyria as its queen for decades. Statistics *'Name': Assassin of Red, Semiramis, "Wise Queen of Assyria", "World's Oldest Poisoner" *'Origin': Fate/Apocrypha *'Gender': Female *'Classification': Assassin-class Servant, Queen, Demigod, Heroic Spirit *'Height': 167 cm (5'6") *'Weight': 51 kg (112 lbs) *'Skin Color': Pale *'Eye Color': Dark Yellow *'Hair Color': Black *'Alignment': Bad *'Status': Deceased *'Class': SS-Class *'Powers and Abilities': *'Weaknesses': The Hanging Gardens of Babylon cannot be manifested from magical energy and requires worldly materials and time to prepare, taking an at least three-day long ritual. Semiramis is also much less powerful outside of it. When rushed, she cannot summon her monsters at full power, only summoning part of their body. Sikera Ušum may only be utilized within the confines of the Hanging Garden of Babylon's throne room. *'Notable Attacks/Techniques': *'Voice Actor': Kei Shindō Power Stats *'Attack Potency': Mountain level in the Hanging Gardens of Babylon (She can overwhelm Astolfo's A-rank Magic Resistance with her EX-rank Magecraft. The Garden's main defense and interception spell boasts power comparable to Anti-Army Noble Phantasms. Could temporarily restrain Mordred with the black chains created through. Sikera Ušum), higher with Bašmu (It's a Divine Beast, making it superior to Pegasus). Ignores conventional durability with Sikera Ušum (Poisons her surroundings, even the air and magical energy, along with all her attacks) *'Speed': Massively Hypersonic Combat and Reaction Speeds *'Lifting Strength': Unknown *'Striking Strength': Unknown *'Durability': Unknown, Mountain level with Sacred Fish Scales (Withstood a attack from a semi-serious Achilles, but the scales were shattered and Semiramis was lightly wounded as a result), higher with Bašmu (Superior to Pegasus) and barriers (Her barriers nullified the effects of Mordred's Clarent Blood Arthur, but were shattered as a result) *'Stamina': Above Superhuman *'Range': Kilometers with the Hanging Garden of Babylon and magecraft *'Intelligence': Supergenius (Known as mankind's oldest poisoner and the Wise Queen of Assyria, Semiramis is incredibly perspective and manipulative. She managed to take over Assyria with her numerous skills and beauty, and reigned there for decades due to her exceptional abilities as a queen. Responsible for the oldest case of murder by poisoning recorded in legends, Semiramis possesses great skill with the use of poison. She is skilled enough to poison numerous top-class magi sent by the Mage's association without any of them noticing, and can use it to battle and overwhelm the likes of Mordred, one of the famed Knights of the Round Table. She also possess great skill in magecraft, being able to set multiple magical traps as well using EX rank spells when within the Hanging Gardens.) Appearance Assassin is described as a "depraved beauty" and a "peerlessly beautiful woman" wrapped in a dress as "dark as midnight" who emanates a pleasing aroma. Personality Assassin is a very enthusiastic person who indulges in luxury and "exudes a decadent atmosphere from somewhere." Since her childhood, she has studied a wide range of disciplines such as cosmetics, hairdressing, dancing, clothing, music and astronomy, and her beautiful face has captivated many men. Her passion has led her to start a war to possess a single man, and to poison her husband, the king, for politics, but her abilities as a queen are indisputable. Proof of the many expeditions she has led can be seen on walls and the Ishtar Gate. She believes it necessary for one to be superior to others and have more desires than regular people as a ruler, thinking that those who uphold frugality are only playing a sport privileged to those who have gained the "most important possession of all", authority. She feels that those who rule commit tyranny simply from the act, so those who are kings must also be tyrants. Differing from the normal Hassan-i-Sabbah Assassins, Kairi Sisigou's first impression of her is someone whose murders were not done in secret, but all deliberated and premeditated acts brought forth from a single glance or word that would cause her targets to die by the hands of others. Saber of Red compares her to Morgan, her own mother, citing that Assassin "has the same smell." While she will play with others when she has the upper hand, she is quick to anger when a situation is not going as she feels it should, especially finding Caster of Red extremely troublesome with his actions that sometimes go against their overall plans. Having grown up a child abandoned by her birth mother and subsequently saved by strangers, Semiramis holds her mother in great contempt. While she believes that all women will eventually arrive at the role of "life-giver", she still holds those who fall for the allure of men as weak. Likewise, she see men who claim other women without a second thought as despicable. So for her mother, who not only fell for a mortal man, but also abandoned her duty as a mother is truly despicable. However, Semiramis is not without her gratitude, for thanks to her mother, divine blood flows through her. History Main Skills and Equipment Hanging Gardens of Babylon: Aerial Garden of Vanity: Semiramis' garden, an EX-rank Anti-World Noble Phantasm used as a flying fortress by the Red Faction. Its immense size allows it to carry thousands of soldiers, and it functions similarly to a Bounded Field. Semiramis controls it from the throne room, using a large jewel on her throne's armrest to activate it. It cannot be manifested through magical energy, unlike most Noble Phantasms, instead requiring worldly time and materials. It takes at least three days to gather all the materials needed for its construction, which are expensive enough to rival the cost of a small country, needing dirt, stone, minerals, plants, and water from the region where Semiramis lived, along with a three-day chant. This is because Semiramis did not possess or create it in life, but gained it through the misconceptions of the people of the world. : It is not so much a garden or a fortress as it is a weapon. Its activation brings other Servants to awe, even the normally stoic Karna. Although it is similar to a Temple manifested through Territory Creation, it far surpasses them and is meant to be used offensively, moving slowly towards an opponent while Semiramis defends it with legions of Dragon Wing Warriors and her magecraft. While Semiramis is weak normally, within the Hanging Gardens of Babylon, she is at her strongest, with all her parameters being boosted significantly due to her fame being at its highest. She can utilize EX-ranked magecraft that treads into the realm of True Magic, and she can easily create thousands of Dragon Tooth Warriors. Its main defense is the Tiamtum Uumuu: the Eleven Black Coffins which lets Semiramis cast an interception spell with power comparable to Anti-Army Noble Phantasms that can overwhelm A-Rank Magic Resistance that easily shrugged off spells powerful enough to kill Heracles. Sikera Ušum: Arrogant King's Alcohol: Semiramis' certain-kill Noble Phantasm, it's the manifestation of the first recorded poisoning, the death of Semiramis' husband. With the Hanging Gardens of Babylon, she can only use this within its throne room, though if she were summoned without it and without Double Summon, it would be her main Noble Phantasm. Once activated, it poisons Semiramis' surroundings, even the air and magical energy, along with all her magecraft. Servants with Poison Resistance or anecdotes of resisting poisons would get increased resistance to its effects. On the other hand, Servants who died to poison in life take double the damage. Semiramis can use multiple types of poison and alter their composition, even being capable of replicating the lethal and excruciatingly painful poison of the Hydra, which led both Chiron and even the mighty Heracles to kill themselves rather than suffer it any longer. It also would have killed Mordred if she did not receive a antidote from Sisigou. She can also create sharp chains made of the poison that are tough enough to restrain Mordred when used in large quantities and possess considerable concussive force when launched at foes. : Within the Hanging Gardens of Babylon, she can summon creatures of the Phantasmal Species as long as they are related to poison, such as giant Primeval Snakes and the Divine Beast Bašmu, one of the eleven demons birthed by Tiamat, which possesses a incredibly lethal poison that would have killed Mordred the instant it opened its mouth. However, it would take time to summon such a powerful beast under normal circumstances, and in the heat of battle she was only able to summon its upper body while fighting Mordred. Class Skills: *'Item Construction': A skill which measures one's ability to manufacture magical items. Semiramis specializes in poisoning, so while she can make very powerful poisons, she cannot make anything else. *'Presence Concealment': The ability to hide one's presence as a Servant. Semiramis' C+ rank proficiency in this skill renders her difficult to detect through normal and magical means, rendering it suitable for spying, but she must reveal herself to attack. However, this does not apply to poisoning others. *'Territory Creation': A skill which quantifies one's ability to create a territory advantageous to them as a magus. Given the time and materials, Semiramis can create the Hanging Gardens of Babylon, superior to even a Temple, as represented by her Noble Phantasm. Personal Skills: *'Divinity': The measure of one's Divine blood, reflected in high ranks by the user becoming part Divine Spirit, though it decreases if the user dislikes the gods. It allows Semiramis to reduce "purge defense" in proportion to the rank of her Divinity, allowing her to break through defensive abilities such as Achilles' Andreas Amarantos. As the daughter of the fish-goddess Derketo and a mortal, Semiramis has C-rank Divinity. *'Double Summon': A rare Personal Skill that allows a Servant to simultaneously possess the Class Skills of two different classes. Semiramis, while summoned as an Assassin, has the Class Skills and capabilities of her Caster self, as well, giving her access to the Hanging Gardens of Babylon and the full power of her magecraft. *'Familiar (Doves)': The use of dove as familiars, which Semiramis can direct with her thoughts alone. She can spread them throughout an area as large as a country to gather information, tracking down sources of magical energy. Relationships *Shiro Kotomine *Caster of Red *Lancer of Red *Rider of Red *Archer of Red *Ruler *Rider of Black *Saber of Red *Kairi Sisigou Battles * Quotes * Category:Characters Category:Female Category:Servant Category:Mage Category:Demigod Category:Heroic Spirit Category:Assassin-class Servant Category:Fate/Apocrypha Characters Category:Antagonist